


Shine so bright

by AmazingKisia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Soulmates, YouTuber Phil Lester, muse concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingKisia/pseuds/AmazingKisia
Summary: In a world where on your seventeenth birthday your eye color changes, Dan is about to get his 'soulmate color' but things can't be too easy.





	Shine so bright

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My first 'proper' fanfic here + first phanfic written all by myself (so I'm scared ;=;).  
> Also, huge thanks to my friend Ablissa for help <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

At first it was just a little bite. A little bite of dizziness and confusion, which turned into anger, madness even. He wasn’t sure how to fight it, and most importantly, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted it. Maybe that was the way it had to be? Maybe that was the scenario that life had written for him and there was nothing to do about it? How could he know, he was just sixteen, for God’s sake. And so he was lying in the bed of the girl who was looking at him, obviously waiting for him to make a move that he wasn’t prepared for.

“C’mon, Dan…It’s almost midnight,” she whispered and shifted closer to him.

“I know,” he answered, not moving an inch.

In a couple of minutes, he will officially turn seventeen and then the magic is supposed to happen. However, Dan knew that this wasn’t right. Jess wasn’t the one to lay next to him and he was already scared of her disappointment. She was older than Dan and believed that once he turned the required age, his eyes will shine with the color of her own - dark brown. But Dan knew that it won’t happen. Even though he wasn’t able to feel any soulmate’s bond yet, he just knew that he wasn’t meant for Jess and nor was she for him.

“Look at me, Danny…”

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” he mumbled, however he did turn to face her. When he saw the clock striking midnight he closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Jess.”

“What… Why?” she asked, but when he opened his eyes there was no questions left. Dan’s eyes were shining a beautiful bright blue color, which clearly wasn’t the one she had. Jess’ were still the same. “H-How did you know?”

“I don’t know. I just… felt it,” he said, already hearing her sobbing.

“Please leave.”

Dan just grabbed his things and left her house without a word. First thing he did once he left was to pull his phone out and check his front camera.  
“It’s beautiful…” he whispered to himself, when he saw that beautiful color for the first time. _My soulmate has to be beautiful_.

On their seventeenth birthday, everybody’s eyes would shine for a whole day, and Dan, despite the whole Jess situation, was laughing to himself, as his eyes worked as a torch for him on his way back. Plus, some people got really scared of him.

~

Luckily, after that one day, your eyes would only shine whenever your soulmate was thinking about you. During that time you could also sense if your soulmate is happy or sad. After two years, Dan thought that his soulmate was obsessed with him, as Dan’s eyes were shining almost every single day.

Can you imagine how difficult it was for him to concentrate on his own stuff while he felt that joy running through his body?

  
Like now, he was trying his best to focus on this stupid math final, but this crazy person made him shake with laughter. Surely, teachers and his classmates knew how it all worked, but he was clearly annoying everybody. It was a miracle, but he managed to finish the test; he even passed it. He was almost done with school for the year and he could finally start getting ready for the MUSE concert that his parents bought him tickets for as a Christmas gift. The concert was two weeks after his high school graduation, and he was more than glad that he had that to look forward to before all the stress connected to choosing his uni and all that stuff.

  
He spent literally _all_ the time on his laptop, obviously not giving a damn about searching for universities. What is more, he spent almost all this time on just one YouTube channel – the channel of a guy named Phil, who stole Dan’s heart and soul from the very first video he’d seen.

Phil talked about his soulmate a lot, mostly about the fact that he wished to meet them already. Every time it happened, Dan thought about his own soulmate and laughed at himself as he thought that it might be Phil.

Then... It happened.

Two days before the concert, which clearly had been Dan’s biggest dream since he fell in love with MUSE, AmazingPhil tweeted that he was excited about the very same concert and proposed a meetup for any of his subscribers that were going to attend it.

Dan was _dead_.

How was that even possible?! How could AmazingPhil be so amazingly perfect for him? Again, he thought about the chance of him being his soulmate and this made Dan really sad, as it clearly wasn’t an option. However, he did spam Phil’s twitter, making sure he will make it to Manchester early enough to meet him. It was obvious that Dan wouldn’t shut his eyes that night.

Finally, the day of the concert came around and Dan woke up at an enormously early hour. He checked his backpack, making sure for the hundredth time that he packed his ticket. His parents dropped him off at the train station and Dan couldn’t help but smile all the way to Manchester, where he was about to see his favorite band ever and meet his favorite ( _ ~~person~~_ ) YouTuber ever.

  
The city itself decided to ruin this moment for him as he got lost for almost two hours, blessing the fact that he took the first train in the morning. Finally, he made it to the stadium, constantly checking twitter, in case Phil posted anything. Prior to this, Phil only wrote that he wanted to have a meetup without any specific information, so Dan clearly had no idea where to go. Of course, Phil hadn’t posted anything, so Dan was literally just going around the whole stadium, looking out for him.

  
The time was almost there and he started to panic a bit, even though he tried stay cool. He failed immediately, when he bumped into somebody, losing his own balance and falling down with a loud curse.

“Are you alright?!” he heard a few moments later and somebody was there beside him, but Dan didn’t really catch that, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then that somebody touched his arm and that brought him back to Earth. He shrugged and took a look at the person beside him, freezing instantly.

Of course that person had to be AmazingPhil. _Of course_.

“P… Phil?”

“Oh, you know me? Wait… You look like this guy on twitter, whose name’s Dan. Are you Dan by any chance?”

“Yeah, I’m Dan,” he muttered. Had it _really_ happened? His idol recognized him just like that?!

  
“It’s so nice to finally meet you! I was so happy when I saw that you were coming to the concert!” said Phil, after he helped Dan get back on his feet.

  
“I think I hit my head when I fell…”

“Are you hurt? Want me to call the medics?” Phil asked, touching his arm again. This time Dan let it be there. He was so fucking pleased to feel it there. It felt just… Right?

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m just surprised that you recognized me,” he said, though he was way more than _surprised_ about that.

“To be honest, you were the only person to respond to me, about the concert I mean…”

“Really? I would come here even if I wasn’t a MUSE fanboy since I was a little kid.”

Phil laughed at that and Dan started wondering if he didn’t seem too desperate. However, it was Phil after all, he couldn’t do it any other way; the guy was just too perfect.

  
“Do you have a regular standing ticket?” Phil asked and Dan nodded in reply. “I have the same. How about we go together?”

_Oh fuck yeah._

They got inside the stadium and chatted a bit about Phil’s videos and just casual stuff, though it was hard with so many people around them. They decided to get a coffee or a beer after the show to have a proper talk and Dan even forgot about MUSE for a moment, acknowledging the fact that he will spend time with AmazingPhil, _alone_.

The concert started about an hour later and the crowd went literally insane. Dan was a bit concerned that he would lose Phil in all the madness, but they managed to stay together through the toughest time and after a few songs everything calmed down a bit.

Then the band started to play a song from Origin of Symmetry and both Dan and Phil screamed.

“I love this album!” they shouted to each other almost simultaneously and laughed about it a moment later.

They both screamed their throats out during the song and jumped like fools, but it was awesome. After that song the band made a short break during which Phil approached Dan’s ear.

“I wish my soulmate could see it!” he shouted.

“Same here!” Dan responded, and they both impulsively started to think about them.

They looked at each other a few moments later, and they both realized something that both of them felt from their first encounter. No surprise: Phil’s eyes were glowing brown, while Dan’s had that beautiful blue-greenish mix.

“It’s you, Danny” Phil whispered, but somehow Dan heard it, feeling tears begin to gather in his eyes. It was just perfect. Moment later he felt Phil’s arms around him and before he knew he was hugging him back tightly, like this whole day was just a big dream. 

“I hoped for so long that it would be you,” he said, while Phil pulled him back gently and looked into his eyes with a huge smile on his face.

Neither of them knew how it happened, but eventually their lips connected in a soft, tender kiss; a kiss that literally felt like fireworks. They didn’t care about all the people around, they didn’t even care about the band that came back on stage. What mattered was their locked eyes and their hearts, calmer than ever before.


End file.
